


All I want for Christmas is you

by rowdyruffbutch



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Christmas, F/M, The Powerpuff Girls, The RowdyRuff Boys - Freeform, and i can't remember it all lol, and i love christmas, but i know it's about christmas, this is two years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyruffbutch/pseuds/rowdyruffbutch
Summary: The powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys go to a christmas party. There's lights, mistletoe, snow, and maybe a little bit of love.





	1. It must have been the pretty lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world! I love Christmas! I love the lights. I love the cold. I love the decorations. I. love. Christmas!
> 
> (I posted this in October 2018 but wrote it in December 2016. It didn't take me two years to finish this lol)

Maybe it was the lights that illuminated her pale face in shades of pink and blue. How they made her dark emerald eyes shine like Christmas trees. Maybe it was the aroma of mint chocolate radiating off her every time she moved. The sound of her laughter, the way her black hair turned green and red from the lights above her head, or how warm she seemed in her over-sized sweater. Perhaps it was the way she seemed to love Christmas more than Halloween- Although she'd never admit it. Whatever it was about her he knew it was drawing him towards her.

He tried to get away multiple times already but he somehow always ended back at her side. No matter where he went she would be there. He wished he could find his brothers- specifically Brick- so they could knock some sense into him. He lost all hope when he looked out into the dance floor and saw his leader with that red-haired Powerpuff.

 _Figures he'd get the hot one_ , that was usually where Butch left that thought off on but he turned to see the raven-haired Powerpuff beside him and continued, _but Buttercup is pretty hot too_.

He shook his head and walked away. He hadn't thought of her as anything but a friend but something changed and he didn't know when exactly it happened. When did her cackle become the best laugh he'd ever heard? When did her eyes become the prettiest shade of green? When had he stopped thinking of Buttercup as one of the guys and started thinking she was beautiful? Butch would never know the answer to any of these questions. All he knew was that he felt the way he did and it needed to stop because Buttercup would never feel the same.

"Hey, psycho," Brick greeted.

"What's up with you and Little Miss Perfect over there?" Butch asked, "You hated her this morning."

"You hated Buttercup when we moved here but now you can't stop thinking about her long enough to notice that she's standing under the mistletoe."

Butch searched for her as nonchalantly as he could. He found her standing in the doorway that lead out to the balcony. He averted his eyes from her, "So?"

"So," Brick grabbed two water bottles, "You're the only idiot I know stupid enough to try and-"

"I don't want to," He wasn't sure if he was lying but he hoped he was.

"Whatever you say," Brick started as he left, "All I'm telling you is you can use this to justify a kiss."

 _A kiss_... Butch contemplated, watching her from where he stood. He saw her take a step back. He was at her side in an instant, with his hand on the small of her back, leading her to the open door. He smirked at her when she smacked his hand away. She scrunched up her face in confusion and asked why he was staring at her like that.

He gave her a toothy grin, "Oh, no reason."

Butch looked up at the mistletoe. Buttercup followed his gaze. He saw a flash of green and felt the sharp edge of the balcony railing dig into his back. She had the collar of his jacket balled up in her palms. He heard people around them talking, wondering what was going on. He noticed them walking away in case the two of them broke into a fight.

"There's no way in hell I want to kiss you, Butch!" Buttercup glowered.

He whispered, "Then why are you standing so close?"

She pushed herself away from him, "Fuck you!"

"You could've said you wanted to skip the kissing and get right to fucking," He teased. He caught her arm as she tried to swing at his head. His coquettish expression never faltered as he backed her up against the wall behind her. They heard something near by fall and shatter on the ground below them. Buttercup tried to kick but he had her entire body pinned between him and the wall.

"Just say you don't like me," Butch breathed.

"What?" He couldn't tell if her cheeks were rosy because of the lights or if she was truly blushing. He tried to ignore of how cute she looked when she was flustered.

"I've spent the passed few weeks wondering how I feel about you and I'm really fucking confused, okay? I need some sense knocked into me," He stepped back and let her go, "I need you to fight me. Maybe that'll get rid of this weird feeling in my chest."

Buttercup glanced at his mouth, "This is gonna be one hell of a kiss, Butch."

He let her wrinkle up the fabric of his shirt between her fingers. She shut her eyes and he followed her lead. He leaned in towards her. His lips never met hers. He heard her knuckles crack as they connected with his jaw. He flew off the balcony and crashed into the fence between the two houses. He heard the snow crunching under her feet as she landed next to him.

"That's for pinning me against the fucking wall, asshole," She said, pulling him up onto his feet.

"You're such a bitch, Butterscotch," He groaned. She reached for his collar again and yanked his head down to crash their mouths together. Butch moved his lips in time with hers. His hands rested on her hips and hers relaxed their grip on his jacket. She pulled away when his hands started to wander. Butch opened his eyes. The Christmas lights behind them were blurry as he focused on her face.

"I don't need to use mistletoe as an excuse to kiss you."

"Prove it," He challenged. Buttercup laughed. She tugged his head down a lot more gently this time and kissed him once more. Maybe it was the mint chocolate scent filling his nose or how warm and soft she felt in that over-sized sweater. Perhaps it was how cheerful she was around Christmas time. Whatever it was about her, it gave him a fuzzy feeling in his chest. One that he would never try to get away from again.


	2. Blame it on the mistletoe

It wasn't everyday Blossom went to parties. She was always too busy studying. Maybe doing homework in advance or practicing her dancing. She couldn't skip this Christmas party though since it was right next door and one of her best friends was throwing it. _'Leave the house for once and be a normal teenager, Blossom! You can make this my Christmas present!'_ Robin had told her. Of course, Blossom and her sisters had already gotten Robin her gifts, this was a bonus.

She had arrived early. Not many people were here yet. Her sisters and friends wouldn't be here until much later either. She stood, alone, in the door frame between the living room and entryway. Buttercup was back at home lounging around while Bubbles had gone to meet Boomer. They would meet them here later. Blossom thought that leaving and coming back would look quite odd. She decided enduring the awkwardness of being alone until the party picked up was a better choice.

The empty space beside her was suddenly filled with someone. His voice was familiar and irritating, yet comforting, "Figures you'd be here, Early Bird. Parties really aren't your thing, are they?"

"Asks the one who is also here early," She retorted.

"I'm only here early because there wasn't shit to do at home."

"Don't curse," Blossom ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do." Blossom pretended not to notice his scowl. The room fell into an unusual silence when they noticed the two of them together.

Everyone began to gradually turn their heads towards them. It was only when Brick's eyes flashed red that they looked away. Blossom could hear them snickering- whispering to each other- but she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Do you think they know?"

"I don't think they do!"

"Someone should tell them."

"It's just a stupid tradition."

"Blossom is going to freak when she finds out!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes trailed up the muscles and landed on Brick's face. His expression was stoic, "Stop listening to them."

"What?"

"To the idiots talking about us. Stop listening."

Blossom shrugged his hand away and gave him a little smile, "Don't tell me what to do."

He smirked. He wanted to say something else but someone interrupted him. They both looked at the boy who had shyly cut their conversation short. He fidgeted with his sleeves before trying to speak. Blossom watched as he struggled to say something. His mouth opened but nothing came out.

Brick groaned, "Spit it out, kid!"

"Calm down," Blossom glowered, "Let him work up to it. You're probably scaring him!"

"Me? I'm just standing here!" He shouted, "Maybe you're making him nervous!"

"There's no reason for him to be nervous around me! My glare isn't the one turning people into ghosts!"

"Well I'm not the one everyone thinks is too hot to approach and has guys salivating over them!"

"They do not salivate-"

"Are you aware you're under the mistletoe?" The boy rapidly blurted out. His face flushed as he slipped away.

"We-we're" Blossom stammered, "W-what?"

"We're under the fucking mistletoe," Brick muttered. Blossom's head jerked up to see that dumb plant hanging above their heads. She felt her face warming up. She averted her attention to something else. Anything else. The others were mumbling to each other again.

"Oh my, God. She's as red as a tomato!"

"That poor girl!"

"Someone go save her, please!"

"She looks like a dear caught in headlights."

"Red," Brick's deep voice blocked out the rest, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" She tried to tune them back in but she was too distracted by the hands turning her body around.

"Stop listening to those people." She took in a deep breath. How was she going to get out of this? She didn't have to kiss him. It wasn't mandatory. Nothing bad would come out of if she didn't kiss him, right? She wanted to walk away but this feeling in the pit of her stomach was keeping her from leaving. The voice in her head was telling her to stay and she did.

Blossom kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke, "D-did you know that the Greeks used mistletoe to cure spleen disorders and menstrual cramps?"

"Is that so?" Brick asked, uninterested.

"Mhm. The mistletoe also appears in a tale from Norse mythology. The story goes like this: When Odin's son, Baldur, was prophesied to die his mother, Frigg, the goddess of love, went to all the animals and plants of the world to secure an oath," Blossom waited for Brick to tell her he didn't care and when he didn't she continued, "They wouldn't harm her son but Frigg forgot to speak with the mistletoe. The god of mischief, Loki, created an arrow from the plant and killed Baldur."

He sighed, "Brutal."

"There's another version where Baldur dies and they bring him back to life using the plant. Frigg made the mistletoe a symbol of love and vowed to place a kiss on all the those who passed beneath-"

Her sentence was cut short. Brick's hands found the curve of her waist and pulled her close. She put her hands on his chest to push him away. She tensed when he pressed his lips onto hers then Blossom slowly relaxed and melted into the kiss. Her mouth moved in time with his. They heard a few people cooing and pulled away.

Brick chuckled, "You talk too much, Red."

Blossom's eyes remained closed, "So shut me up, Brick."


	3. Baby, it's cold outside

Bubbles flew over Townsville to meet Boomer at the park. They had planned a small date before the party to get some alone time. She thought he wouldn't mind going a bit earlier than planned to keep her sister, Blossom, company. Both her sisters were alone but, although they all liked to be by themselves sometimes, she knew Blossom was most likely standing awkwardly in a corner somewhere. Buttercup was better at enjoying the loneliness.

"Boomer!" Bubbles called after landing on the snowy ground, "We're going to be late."

"It's a party, babe," Boomer reminded her as he stepped out from behind the Mayor's statue, "The only way we could be late is if we show when it's over. Do you really want to be there as early as Brick?"

"Brick is there early too? Do you think he and Blossom will cause Robin problems?"

"Not unless they get stuck in the same room," Boomer shrugged.

Her eyes widened, "What if they stand under the mistletoe?"

He laughed, "I would pay to see that."

"That would probably be a disaster! Let's go before they make a mess of everything. Come on," Bubbles turned around and reached back for his hand but it wasn't there. When she looked, she noticed he wasn't there at all. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Where did he go? She thought. She felt something cold hit the back of her neck. Cold water and ice slid down her back. She spun around and saw a smirking Boomer staring back at her, a snowball in each hand.

"We don't have time for this!" She exclaimed. Bubbles took a step forward and was hit on the chest with snow, "Boomer!"

"There's always time for fun," His crooked grin stretched into a full on grin. He tossed the snowball up lightly and caught it again with his other hand. She walked towards him again. She gasped after the snowball he threw shattered against her face.

Boomer gulped, "Oops."

She smiled, "It's on now!"

Bubbles picked up a bunch of snow and packed it into a ball. Before Boomer could run, she threw it and hit him in the face just like he had. He beamed and made more snowballs to attack her with. Their laughter filled the quiet park while they had their snowball fight. She gave up when her breathing got heavy. The sound of crushing snow was only thing she heard as they both dropped to the ground.

Boomer began to move his legs and arms. Bubbles giggled and did the same. They floated up into the air to admire their perfect snow angels. She suggested making a snowman. He quickly agreed to it and started creating the bottom half. She made a smaller sphere to go on top and he made the head. She searched for pebbles big enough to use as buttons and eyes, he looked for twigs to use as arms, and when they came back to the snowman they realized it had no nose.

"Oh! Hold on," Boomer said.

"Where..." She started but he was gone, "are you going?"

He was back in blur of blue, "Got a carrot!"

"From where?"

"The grocery store, duh," He handed it to her. She stuck it in place. Then grabbed the scarf around her neck and wrapped around snowman. Boomer took his hat and put it on its head.

"There. Perfect," Bubbles declared.

"Yes you are," Boomer laced their fingers together.

She smiled and playfully shouldered him, "You're so corny."

They left their snowman behind and flew to the party together. Robin noticed them when they entered her home and rushed over. She pointed out how blue their lips looked. Bubbles felt Robin's warm hands on her cheeks. She hadn't realized how cold she really was. She was too busy having fun with her boyfriend to notice or to think about anything else. Which is what she wanted. She wanted to stop worrying about everything and relax.

"You don't have to do this, Robin," Bubbles said, sitting in front of the fire her friend had lit for them.

"It's no problem! You guys looked really cold! I'm going to find Mike but feel free to keep the fire going as long as you want!"

"Thanks," Boomer told her before she ran off to find her boyfriend. He sat close to her. He held out his arms towards the fire as she rubbed them together.

Bubbles rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

He reached for her hand, "For what?"

"For having a snowball fight with me," She laughed, "Even though we're wet and cold."

He chuckled, "Sorry about that."

"I love you, Boomer," She sighed.

Boomer kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, Bubbles."


	4. It's not Christmas without you

Blossom heard her sister's voice before she saw her walk into the living room with Boomer. They were sitting on the floor in front of the fire place. Brick came back from the kitchen and handed her a water bottle. He followed her line of vision and noticed them. Their siblings huddled together to keep each other warm. Blossom took Brick's hand and lead him through the house. They stopped at a closet on the second floor where Blossom took two blankets out and made him hold them- despite his protesting expression. They made their way back downstairs to where Bubbles and Boomer still sat.

"Here," Blossom wrapped one of the blankets around Bubbles.

"Catch," Brick told his brother, tossing the blanket his way. Both blondes looked up at their respective siblings and thanked them.

"You're welcome." Blossom took a seat next to Bubbles. Brick grunted in response to his brother. He moved to the opposite side and sat next to Blossom. She felt herself blushing as Brick put his arm on the floor behind her, put shifted his weight onto it, and leaned in closer to her.

"You two seem awfully civil with each other tonight," Bubbles noticed.

"Yeah," Boomer said as if coming to the realization just then, "You guys are sitting pretty close too. What's going on?"

"What? Can't I be nice for a day?" Brick asked.

"No," The blue-eyed pair replied.

Bubbles eyed them carefully, "Did something happen while we were gone?"

"S-something like w-what?" Blossom cursed herself for stuttering.

Boomer shrugged, "Just something. Something that would've changed the relationship- or lack of- you had yesterday to what it seems you have tonight."

"Nope. Nothing," Brick's face remained stoic.

Bubbles and Boomer looked to Blossom. Her face was as bright as the fairy lights all around the room; it felt warm too. She blamed the fire. Bubbles urged her to tell her what had happened between them. How could Blossom keep a secret as big as this away from Bubbles? Her own sister. She opened her mouth to tell her but was interrupted by the sound of something shattering followed by a crash.

"What was that?" Blossom questioned.

Boomer fixed his hearing on it and sighed, "Butch and Buttercup."

She began to get up, "We better go see what's going-"

"Oh no," Bubbles pulled her back down to the floor, "You're not getting out of this one. Buttercup can handle it. There's a reason why you too are being so nice to each other and I want to know!"

"Brick," Blossom exhaled, "Brick and I..." She tried to say it but nothing would come out. She didn't want to tell her anything Brick might want to keep a secret.

"We kissed under the fucking mistletoe," Brick blurted out and she felt a weight lift off her shoulders, "You happy?"

Bubbles squealed, "This is fantastic!"

"It is?" Blossom questioned.

"Yes!" Bubbles beamed, "We can all hang out together without you two trying to kill each other!"

Blossom stopped listening to her sister as she rambled about all the stuff they could do together. She felt Brick's pinkie hook around hers. Blossom let her body gently fall against his shoulder. She took delight in the warmth surrounding them and listened to their siblings sing along to whatever song was playing as Brick laced all their fingers together.

\--

"Hot chocolate, anyone?" Buttercup asked.

"Yay! Buttercup is here!" Bubbles cheered, getting up to help her with the mugs in her hands.

Boomer stood to take one off Butch's hands and gave it to Brick then took one for himself. Buttercup handed one to Blossom before following Butch to the opposite side and sitting next to him. They sat beside Boomer to create a half circle around the fire place. The six of them sat in silence for quite a while. They sipped from their hot chocolate and enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. Buttercup sensed someone watching her. She expected it to be Bubbles but when she looked up at Bubbles, she was brushing hair out Boomer's hair, unaware of anyone else. She searched until she found who was staring at her. Mitch Mitchelson.

Buttercup felt Butch's arm around her shoulders. She looked at him and saw Butch's green eyes getting darker the longer Mitch kept his on her. Mitch's cheeky smile fell when he noticed the way Butch was looking at him. Butch brought her closer to him and narrowed his eyes more. Buttercup caught a glimpse of Mitch turning away and leaving the room. She rolled her eyes and removed Butch's arm. She let it fall to the floor. The thud caught her sister's attention. Buttercup saw them glance at her hand, resting on top of Butch's, and shared a brief look with each other before she spoke.

"What?"

"You know what," Bubbles smiled, "You guys are holding hands."

"What?" Boomer and Brick snapped their heads up to see.

Boomer raised his eyebrows, "First Blossom and Brick. Now you two?"

"Wait," Buttercup held up a hand and directed her attention to Brick, "What happened between you two, Gingersnap?"

"They made out," Bubbles chirped.

"They what?!" Buttercup shouted.

"Bubbles!" Blossom exclaimed. Brick chuckled as she buried her flushed face into his chest.

"Oops, sorry," Bubbles giggled.

"Did you guys make out under the mistletoe too?" Boomer wondered.

"Not under the mistletoe, we didn't," Butch smirked.

Buttercup shoved him, "We're gonna need a new fence by the way."

Blossom gasped, "You broke the fence? That was what that crashing noise was?!"

"Our bad. We couldn't wait to get to a room and-" Butch groaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach where Buttercup had punched him.

She smiled, "Go to hell, Butch."

"I'll save you a spot, babe," He laughed.

Bubbles beamed, "Oh my Gosh! Now we can all go on triple dates! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Please don't make a big deal about it, Blue," Buttercup begged but her sister was already talking about all the ideas she had in mind for them. She felt Butch's arm go around her shoulders again and this time she let him keep it there. Buttercup drank the hot chocolate. She tuned out her sister and enjoyed the crackling of fire wood along with the company of her sisters and friends.


End file.
